ninjago_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Ninjago: Specjał Wielkanocny pt. "Nietypowe Święta"
Przeprosiny i blablabla Znowu się spóźniłem ze specjałem... Tia... Jeden dzień. Ale nie martwcie się, bo dostaniecie premię w postaci nowego rozdziału opka itp. :D. Proszę także o zachowanie ostrożności, gdyż poniższy specjał to istny "festiwal głupoty" i totalna parodia Ninjago. Do zobaczenia, Wasz Bloop. A i jeszcze jedno, Pazdro dla kumatych ;D. I znowu w akcji! Nasi dzielni bohaterowie ninja obchodzą ważne święto. A mianowicie: Wielkanoc. Przyjechali oni specjalnie do Pawina , rosyjskiej wsi. Znajdują się obecnie przed centrum handlowym, w którym ma się odbyć coroczne poszukiwanie jajek wielkanocnych. Czy nasi bohaterowie dadzą radę sprostać wyzwaniom w tej niebezpiecznej galerii w centrum istnej dziczy? - Zaraz, zaraz. Kim ty w ogóle jesteś? - powiedział Kai. - No właśnie, jakiś facet cały czas o nas gada. A może on chce nami manipulować? Chwileczkę, jestem tylko narratorem, Jay. Chyba zbyt dużo grałeś w The Stanley Parable, racja? - Możesz przestać, to irytujące! Nya, młoda damo, nie wykrzykuj do mnie słów i nie denerwuj się. Jestem narratorem i chcę wam pomóc. To wasza opowieść, nie zwracajcie na mnie uwagi. Po tej małej sprzeczce z tajemniczym narratorem, ninja weszli do budynku. Był on nadzwyczaj duży, miał trzy piętra i zero zabezpieczeń. Po pasażu chodziły zwierzęta oraz zwykli ludzie. Ach, ta Rosja. Ninja natychmiast się rozdzielili i każdy poszedł szukać jajek. Po upływie godziny znaleźli je wszystkie oraz ponownie zgromadzili się na głównym placu galerii. Jay jednak przytargał ze sobą owcę, a Lloyd manekina z podobizną prezydenta wspaniałej krainy. - No patrzcie przyjaciele - powiedział Lloyd stawiając przed ninja manekina. - TO POWINIENEM BYĆ JA! - Lloyd, ogarnij się - powiedział Cole. - Przecież nie kandydowałeś na prezydenta Rosji - dodał Zane. - Czekajcie, to Armenia i Uzbekistan to nie to samo? - po tych słowach pozostała piątka ninja uderzyła swoimi dłoniami o czoła. - Lloyd, my jesteśmy w Rosji. Sam dałeś nam bilety na samolot i chciałeś nam pokazać swoją działkę - powiedział Kai. - Ale ja wykupiłem dom tego pana, więc skoro on jest prezydentem, a ja kupiłem jego dom, to ja jestem prezydentem co nie? - odparł Lloyd wskazując na przytarganego ze sobą manekina. - Nieważne, wracajmy do jajek. Mamy ich łącznie 12, w każdym z nich jest część wskazówki - powiedziała Nya. - Rozbijmy je i odczytajmy wiadomość - powiedział Cole. Ninja to zrobili i ułożyli dziwne polecenie. Jego treść brzmiała tak: "Kieruj się ileś tam parseków do centrum galerii, a będziesz mógł zrobić własną wersję zakończenia TEJ'' ''sceny z TFA." - O nie, tylko nie TA SCENA - powiedział Jay. - Masz na myśli to co ja? - spytał Cole. - O tak - odpowiedział Jay. I tak właśnie czarny oraz niebieski ninja pobiegli wykonać zadanie. - Ej, pamiętacie naszą sprzeczkę z narratorem? - spytał Kai. - Tak - odparła Nya. - Chyba wtedy zniszczyliśmy czwartą ścianę. OOOO! JESTEŚMY JAK DEADPOOL - krzyczał szczęśliwy Kai. Ludzie na niego popatrzyli i wyjęli z nieznanych skrytek bronie. Ktoś wyjął pistolet, jakaś kobieta katanę, a wielki i napakowany mężczyzna miniguna. - Tępimy przemoc i filmy z kategorią wiekową R, więc musicie zginąć - powiedział pewien mężczyzna. - Tak! A jeśli nie, to... E... Poszarpie was Pasztet! Albo... Nakarmię was moim spalonym ryżem! Baj de łej: co ja tu robię? XD - powiedziała pewna kobieta. - Ja za to lubię deadpoola. Ale Hitman lepszy - powiedział nastolatek wyjmując z kieszeni okulary MLG. - O, niedobrze - powiedział Lloyd. Za to nasi dzielni bohaterowie już się przebrali i czekali na scenie, dopóki kurtyna nie opadła. Przypominali oni aż do złudzenia dwie postacie z bardzo znanego filmu. - Zdejmij tą maskę! - wykrzyknął Cole przebrany w skórzanę kamizelkę idąc po wąskim, stalowym moście. - Co wtedy zobaczysz? - odparł Jay w dziwnej masce. - Twarz mojego syna - Jay powoli zdjął maskę i popatrzył na Cole'a. - Twojego syna już nie ma - odpowiedział. - Był głupi jak jego ojciec, więc go zniszczyłem. - Lloyd chce żebyś w to wierzył - powiedział Cole zbliżając się do Jay'a. - Ale to nieprawda. Mój syn jest żywy. - Nie. Wielki przywódca jest mądry. - On wykorzystuje ciebie dla twojej mocy. Ale kiedy weźnie co chce, to cię zmiażdży. Wiesz co jest prawdą - Cole był już przy Jay'u. - Jest za późno. - Nie, nie jest. Choć ze mną, wróć do domu. Tęsknię za tobą. - Jestem rozdarty, chcę się uwolnić tego bólu. Wiesz, co trzeba robić, ale nie wiem czy mam na to siłę. Czy mi pomożesz? - Jay popatrzył na Cole'a i upuścił maskę. - Tak, zrobię wszystko - Jay wyciągnał do Cole'a rękę, w której była jego broń. Cole na to wziął ją do ręki. Jay jednak jej nie puszczał. Cole zaczął z nim się szarpać. Jay ją aktywował, a Cole się uśmiechnął. Jay przedziurawił samego siebie. - CO?! - Trzymałeś ją złą stroną - Jay na to dotknął lekko twarzy Cole'a ręką. - WTF Jay? - Próbuję ciebie udusić mocą - po czym przewrócił się i spadł do dziury. Widownia była ucieszona. - TAK! DZIĘKI ZIOMUŚ! MOJE ŻYCIE ZNOWU MA SENS! - wykrzyknął ktoś, po czym rozpłakał się z radości. - Jay, możesz już wstać. Jay? - Cole zszedł po schodach i zobaczył że broń której używali to oryginał. - Przepraszam Cole, ale... Nie mogłem się powstrzymać. Znalazłem prawdziwy miecz świetlny i... - to były ostatnie słowa Jay'a. Cole pohamował łzy i odszedł. - Będziesz zapamiętany... Może jako idiota, ale będziesz... Cole wrócił już do wyjścia i zdziwił się tym, co zastał. Wszyscy ninja byli poobijani i pobici, a najbardziej Lloyd. - Co tu się stało?! - Powiedziałem coś o dead... Nieważne i wszyscy nas pobili - powiedział Kai. - A dlaczego Lloyd wygląda jakby był kibicem GieKS-y i wszedł na stadion Ruchu? - Bo powiedział że koza Jay'a jest brzydka - odparł Zane - Co do Jay'a... Nya, mam złą wiadomość. - Co? Zginął? - Skąd ty?! - Widziałam że wychodził z Sokoła Milenium i jakiś kosmiczny niedźwiedź daje mu kijek. Wiedziałam że mój horoskop mówi prawdę. - Wracajmy do domu. Mam już dosyć Rosji - powiedział loyd, po czym podbiegł do niego 10-letni dzieciak uderzając go w twarz. - AU! A to za co?! - Bo nie dałeś mi lizaczka - odpowiedział, po czym zrobił taką minę: ":c". - Nigdy więcej Rosji! - powiedział Lloyd. Kategoria:Parodie Kategoria:Specjały (Trylogia Bloopera) Kategoria:Blooper